Panty
|First Appearance = Excretion Without Honor and Humanity |Occupation = Ghost Hunter }} Panty AnarchyFUNimation dub (アナーキー・パンティ Anākī Panti, transliterated as "Anarchy Panty") is one of the two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the elder of the Anarchy sisters."Sex and the Daten City" (sub), 6:52 Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Appearance Panty physically is about 18 years old (though she is about 1800 years old), which can be deduced from the fact that she is seen to have sex with adult men, and she still can attend high school, in this case, most likely on the third year. She has pale skin and the typical ”Spiky Hair” hairstyle. Her hair is yellow, and her eyes are blue. Outfit Human form Panty has fashionable clothing. Her panties in this form have a cyclamen color. She wears dark red heels with a belt on both, a dark red dress and dark red hoop earrings. She also wears a gold necklace and two gold bracelets on both of her wrists. In many episodes, she wears different clothes, but this one is considered to be her main. Angel form Panty has Greek-like clothing. Her panties in this form have a fuchsia color. She wears gold heels based on Hermes sandals, a white loose skirt with white ribbons and light red hearts on the sides, a white top with a light red heart on the front and gold straps, a gold choker, two gold bracelets on both arms, a gold bracelet on both of her wrists and white one finger gloves that reach her wrists. Personality and Interests Panty is pretty much obsessed with sex and has had it multiple times. She is often portrayed as a celebrity and is looking for different men to sleep with. Panty can also be spiteful at times (mainly at Brief, Garterbelt, and sometimes Stocking). She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her younger sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of having sex with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty openly admits during one episode that Stocking is the more intelligent sister, and doesn't always appear to think her thoughts through before acting (such as showing a porno she made in a theater). Stocking is rather rude and provoked toward Panty due to her sexual behavior and craziness. Panty isn't very fond of sweets, just as Stocking is not interested in sex. Panty is the personification of the deadly sin Lust in the series, which is emphasized by the number of times she has sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and she is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to exercise to be slender. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar (although she has been seen eating sweets throughout the series and she even ate Stocking's Jean-Paul Heaven pudding in Catfight Club). She also mentions that being hungry causes her to swear more often than usual. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and she has shown a great fondness for living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in an incautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Abilities To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which can harm ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans; however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns. However, she usually avoids this because she does not like the smell of gunpowder, and the fact that normal guns don't do much damage. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design is limited due to the wearer's genitals, becoming curved, short or even bent. However, some, like Brief's, prove to be even more capable than Panty's own. As seen in the episode "Trans-homers", Panty and Stocking have both shown the ability to nullify any effects given to their physical appearance by transforming into their angel form; however, it has only been only proven to nullify the effects of them becoming robots. Partners Throughout the series, Panty is shown hooking up with a variety of men for sexual intercourse, including: *Milkman *Plumberman *Ugly Snot *Spark *Boxer *Brief *994 additional unidentified men. Making 1,000 in total. Gallery Panty by natsu623-d30vik5.png|Panty during transformation. panty3.png|Panty during transformation. Sem título.JPG|Panty during transformation. panty1.png|Panty pole dancing. Panty concept.jpg|Panty concept design. 001.jpg|Panty final design. Panty's angel form.jpg|Panty's angel form sketch. REF Panty.png|Panty's Gainax Profile Anarchy.Panty.full.388363.jpg Panty anarchy x male reader tough love pt 1 by yellowninja123-d8vttmd.png Art of PSG vol1 008.jpg Panty_wearing_panties_without_transforming_them_into_gun.png|Panty in her panties prior to transforming them into a gun Panty's Image Gallery Trivia *Panty's design, while in art shift mode, was most likely based off of Miki Hoshiihttp://i.imgur.com/j95iE.jpg (Mirror link), from The Idolmaster. *During the lingerie run in "High School Nudical", Panty's contestant number was 69. *In "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", it was implied Panty's ears are an erogenous zone. *After recovering her virginity in "Bitch Girls", Brief became her 1000th partner, but also her first. *In "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch" Panty was cut up into 666 pieces by Stocking. *In the first comic, Panty makes a pose similar to the famous "pierce the heavens" pose from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, another anime made by Gainax. *Panty's school uniform is similar to the uniform worn by Mari Makinami Illustrious, a character introduced in Gainax's Rebuild of Evangelion movie series. References Category:Panty Category:Female Category:Angel Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes